The Ranger's Tale: Arrow
by QhRider89
Summary: The background story of Elegost's faithful steed in The Ranger's Tale: The Tale of Elegost.


**This story is about Arrow, the horse ridden by Elegost in my WIP The Ranger's Tale: The Tale of Elegost.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way claim to own any characters, places, or things owned by the LoTRs franchise.

* * *

There wasn't a horse in middle earth that could match his speed, except for his sire. He had a wild spirit which he inherited from his dam. He was shorter than the horses of the Rohirrim and as black as the Nazgul's steeds, except for the white star on his fore head.

His mother shared his color though she was solid. She was mean and no man could lay hands on her. She kept Arrow away from man and taught him how to be elusive to them. She taught him how to be quick minded and how to navigate through secret mountain passages. He learned from her the skills of hiding and keeping from being tracked, for she knew what his fate could be.

The foals from her sister black mares were born with the same coat as they, despite their Mearas sires. They were wild stallions, hard to tame for they did not wish to be. They did not wish to serve man or any other being but themselves, so their mothers taught them. But alas this was not meant to be. They were stolen by the forces of Sauran and trained in Mordor for the Nazgul.

Though Arrow, elusive as he could be, was captured and taken with his kindred to the black lands. He was bound to great stone pillars with chains and rope. He fought fiercely against the Orcs and Goblins with their whips. Kicking and biting. He pinned his ears challenged the Nazgul when they let lose their terrible screams.

Arrow became enraged and would not let any being near him. He lashed out at them when they attempted to saddle him. And when the Nazgul sat upon his back he threw them off.

With each attempt made to break him they failed, and the whips fell harder on his back. His white star was dimmed from the dirt and soot of Mordor until it was barely visible. A jagged scar was given to him on his left flank. His hooves were rough and cracked. His mane was long and tangled. His mouth, often than not, bled not only his blood but that of Orcs and Goblins that ventured to close to his front.

It was an attempt to kill Arrow that allowed him to escape. He charged at the Witch King with intent and the head Nazgul swung his sword around in a death blow but Arrow being of quick bodied moved and the blade struck the chain that held him and broke the links. Arrow turned and fled north and quicker than anything in Mordor and made for the mountains. He found a passage not easy to take over the Ash Mountains and fled into Dagorlad then crossed the Dead Marshes and followed the Anduin River south and swam across it to journey towards the Eastfold into Rohan.

He was chased by the Rohirrim in an attempt to capture him and then chased by Shadowfax out of Rohan. He ran north into Eriador and crossed the Bruinen at Tharbad and followed the river up to Trollshaws. In Trollshaws his ropes became ensnared in the rocks of the Bruinen Gorges.

It was there that Elegost, one of the last of the Dunedain besides Aragorn, found him. The black horse tried to kill Elegost but became even more tangled until he could no long move. Elegost had spoken kind words in the language of Master Elrond to calm Arrow and gently smoothed the rough hairs on the stallion's neck. When Elegost released Arrow the stallion followed Elegost back to Rivendell to his home.

Since then Arrow allowed Elegost to ride him and seemed to know what Elegost wanted before he asked. They were inseparable during long journeys. At night Arrow would stand over Elegost while he slept.

Elegost rode Arrow through many adventures to protect The Shire and other places from the evils of the land. It was when Elegost and Arrow had to flee from the Nazgul and Arrow was able to out run and out last the Nazgul steeds did the Dark Lord want him back.

Arrow was captured during a battle and taken back to Mordor. Elegost would spend the rest of War of the Ring without his trusted friend.

Again Arrow was tortured to become the mount of Sauran's pawn and when Aragorn beheaded him Arrow ran from the black gates. Elegost caught a glimpse of the fleeting horse and knew it to be him but could not give chase because of the battle.

When the war was over Elegost went out in search for his lost friend. He found him standing in the Entwash drinking, fully tacked. When Elegost called to him the horse ran to the ranger. Elegost untacked him and washed the filth from his star and it shown ever so brightly. He rode Arrow back to Gondor where he took his position as captain of the citadel. And Arrow lived a long life with Elegost, whom never bore an heir, and when Elegost died Arrow left the stables and was never seen in Gondor again.


End file.
